


After Practice

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, ballerina!jared, its just really cute, jock!Jensen, theater kid!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: I found out recently that Jared did ballet & theater in highschool and my au brain jumped into action soJock!Jensen meets theater kid/ballerina!Jared and develops a crushOriginally posted on my tumblr @slut-for-jared
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	After Practice

The first time Jensen sees him, it’s after football practice. Jared’s sitting out in the front of the school, waiting to be picked up. All of Jensen’s friends tease him when he stares at Jared a bit too long. Jensen blushes but nonetheless works up the courage to sit beside the cute, lanky boy with dark hair.

“I do ballet.” Jared tells him when Jensen asks. He looks past Jensen and sees the gaggle of jocks staring and whispering. “Theater, too.” He’s waiting for Jensen to mess with him, maybe call him lame, but he doesn’t. The freckled boy tells him that he’s interesting and that brings a shy smile to his pink lips.

Jensen just can’t help but stare.

He makes sure to catch Jared after practice everyday after that, always eager to see the cute ballerina boy. They talk every afternoon, not broken apart until honks come from their parents cars.

They become friends- best friends, even, despite the differences.

Jensen, however, wants more. He actually likes Jared a lot more than he was ready to admit. But he’s also nervous of losing Jared if he confesses his feelings.

Jensen invites himself to all of Jared’s performances, theater and ballet recitals. Every. Single. One. He never misses a single show, always clapping the loudest at the end and making sure to tell Jared how amazing he was. Jensen’s heart skips a beat every time Jared blushes and thanks him with the biggest, cutest smile.

The first time Jensen spots Jared in the bleachers during a football game, he nearly freezes. Jared’s yelling his name and cheering him on and damn, Jensen’s cheeks nearly hurt from how much he’s smiling.

After the game is over and his team has won, Jensen searches out Jared immediately. He finds him easy, Jared’s already running down the bleachers, long legs carrying him to Jensen quickly.

The younger boy throws himself into Jensen’s arms, despite the fact that the jock is covered in sweat and dirt. Jensen lifts Jared off the ground in a hug and Jared’s laughs. It’s one of the most beautiful sounds Jensen has ever heard.

That is, until he sets Jared back on the ground and the theater boy says, “I need to tell you something… I like you. A lot.”

Jared’s cheeks are pink and he’s chewing his bottom lip. Jensen, for the first time in his life, is completely and utterly speechless.

Instead, he acts.

Suddenly, Jensen is leaning forward and capturing Jared’s lips. It’s like electricity sparks between them and the rest of the world fades away as their lips move against one another’s.

They’re both blushing and breathless when they part, simply staring at each other, both biting back grins.

Jensen’s speaks first. “Can I take you to dinner?” The question makes Jared’s face light up and in turn, so does Jensen’s.

“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in under 15 minutes but kudos and feedback are still appreciated <3


End file.
